


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 23

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Corps Bride"(questa verrà ricordata in eterno da me come "il dramma della maledetta candela")PS. Sì, questo è il Klainendar degli AU ossessivi, perciò siamo sempre da queste parti: A Thousand Years





	

Si erano sposati per la prima volta nel 1912.

Sulla carta sarebbe stato impossibile, ovviamente: nessuno Stato americano, o Europeo, permetteva matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso – e anzi, alla luce del proibizionismo e di altre sciagure che la condizione di omosessuale sembrava attirare come calamite, sbandierare i propri sentimenti in giro non avrebbe giovato a nessuno, né a loro, né alle sicuramente sciagurate vittime che ne avrebbero fatto le spese.

A Blaine il matrimonio non era mai interessato (certo, nella sua “prima vita”, quella umana, era stato sposato con una donna, ma i secoli avevano cancellato anche il suo senso di colpa per averla abbandonata dopo essere stato trasformato), per Kurt invece era ancora un tasto dolente: era morto da troppo poco tempo, neppure dieci anni, cinque dei quali li aveva passati al fianco di Blaine, perché dopo quel primo incontro al Garden Theatre non si erano più lasciati, e certi gesti squisitamente mortali esercitavano ancora un grande fascino su di lui.

– E poi, ammetto che ho sognato il giorno del mio matrimonio sin da quando ero un bambino.

– Ah sì?

– Erano sogni molto... infantili, in effetti. Avevo grandiosi piani per le decorazioni floreali, per il mio abito e quello della mia futura sposa (ho sempre trovato incantevoli gli abiti da sposa), ma la faccenda per me si concludeva lì.

– Niente sogni sul _dopo_?

Kurt aveva ghignato, divertito – Il matrimonio prevede un uomo e una donna e no, non avrei saputo bene che farmene di una fanciulla vestita solo di una sottana, da bambino come a ventun anni. A me interessava la festa.

– È un peccato, e bada bene che è la sola e unica situazione in cui mi sentirai affermare una cosa del genere, che tu sia nato maschio, allora.

– Lo diceva anche mia madre – aveva sospirato Kurt – Sarei stato la sposa più incantevole della storia. Avrebbero scritto sonetti, su di me, e musicisti da tutto il mondo avrebbero lottato per l’onore di comporre le note che mi avrebbero accompagnato all’altare; e avrei disegnato da me il vestito, probabilmente, perché nessuno stilista sarebbe stato all’altezza del mio gusto.

Blaine aveva riso e pensato che sì, Kurt avrebbe meritato tutto questo, e rimpianto che la loro esistenza fosse al di fuori della società umana, ma sfortunatamente non abbastanza da permettere loro la libertà che avrebbero voluto; così, un po’ per gioco e un po’ per curiosità, convinse Kurt a disegnare il suo abito da sposo dei sogni – ed il suo, ovviamente.

 _Perché non c’è nessun altro che sarebbe all’altezza di sedere accanto a me di fronte ad un altare_ , aveva commentato con leggerezza, anche se le parole erano state più sincere e profonde di quanto avrebbe voluto in quel momento, almeno a giudicare dall’imbarazzo con cui aveva chinato il viso sul foglio e ripreso a disegnare.

Blaine aveva fatto realizzare gli abiti, facendoli riprodurre fin nel più minuto dettaglio (e facendo così ammattire l’intero staff del suo sarto), aveva ordinato un arco di ferro ricoperto di edera e rose rosse da sistemare in un angolo riparato del giardino della sua casa di New York, lanterne di carta e una sera, svegliatosi al tramonto del sole, aveva disposto tutto e atteso il grido che sarebbe invariabilmente arrivato una volta che Kurt avesse varcato la soglia della sua camera da letto e trovato appeso all’armadio il suo abito; a volte l’abitudine di possedere una camera da letto per ciascuno e poi usarne solo una, per salvare le apparenze e gestire al meglio la mole del loro guardaroba, sapeva offrire frutti inaspettati.

Stava giusto per iniziare ad indossare il suo abito, quando i passi di Kurt, stranamente pesanti e quasi umani nella loro foga, gli arrivarono da dietro la porta sprangata.

– _Blaine_!

– Non puoi entrare – aveva esclamato – Fila a vestirti e scendi in salotto.

– Cosa ci fa il _mio vestito da sposo_ sul mio letto?

– Attende che tu lo indossi, tesoro, mi sembrava evidente, se non dal fatto che è ciò che si fa di norma con un vestito, quantomeno dal biglietto con le mie istruzioni.

– Devo preoccuparmi?

Aveva sorriso alla voce di colpo timorosa – Siamo già morti, mio adorato, direi che il peggio è già passato, no?

Lo aveva sentito allontanarsi e aveva sperato di batterlo sul tempo, cosa che probabilmente non gli sarebbe mai riuscita se la gestione dei suoi capelli non fosse stata più rapida, e lo aveva atteso in giardino, nel chiarore tenue delle lanterne di carta disseminate qua e là; Kurt lo aveva raggiunto quasi subito e Blaine aveva pensato che i disegni, il tempo passato a scervellarsi sui campionari di stoffa, le prove sul manichino, nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo all’abito avorio e azzurro indosso alla persona che aveva adorato più di qualunque altra fino a quel momento, che si portava addosso l’odore di _mio_ e _eternità_ sin dal primo momento in cui vi aveva posato gli occhi.

Gli era persino venuta meno la voce e si era limitato a tendergli una mano, che l’altro aveva preso, tremante e gelida, lasciandosi guidare fino all’arco di rose e al sentiero rischiarato dalle lanterne.

– Sì, lo so, progettato da te sarebbe stato meglio – non aveva potuto trattenersi dal dire – Ma almeno per la marcia nuziale posso essere sicuro di non aver sbagliato.

L’aveva composta lui, impazzendoci come poche altre volte gli era capitato, perché sette note ed un pianoforte gli erano di colpo sembrati poca cosa in confronto al _tutto_ che avrebbe voluto trasporre in musica – E posso vantarmi – disse, cercando di mitigare il nervosismo e sedendo al pianoforte che aveva fatto spostare fuori – Di non essermi dovuto contendere questo privilegio con nessun altro.

Kurt aveva riso e aveva ascoltato, balzando con grazia sul coperchio chiuso (erano cinque anni che Blaine aveva dimenticato come fosse suonare tenendolo aperto: Kurt lo fissava mogio, come un gatto scacciato dal suo posto preferito), così silenzioso che avrebbe potuto dubitare della sua assenza, se non l’avesse sentita comunque con ogni fibra del suo essere, gli occhi lucidi, tormentando la boutonniere nel taschino e sollevando di tanto in tanto una mano per scacciare via le lacrime.

Blaine aveva spinto l’ultimo tasto per l’ultima volta, sentendo le mani tremare come non gli era mai capitato di fronte a nessun pubblico, ed era stato premiato da un applauso ed un – Bravo – bisbigliato con voce rotta.

Aveva passato una mano sui _suoi_ occhi, nel tentativo di rimuovere le lacrime che vi erano rimaste impigliate tutto il tempo, e gli aveva di nuovo teso una mano, guidandolo verso l’arco di rose accanto al quale era poggiato un tavolino coperto di un drappo di seta rossa.

– Non propriamente un altare – aveva commentato, stringendosi nelle spalle con tono di scusa.

– Odio le chiese – aveva riso l’altro, ricambiando la stretta della sua mano.

– Ero sicuro che avresti preferito il cambio di scenario. Kurt—non so se posso reggere il confronto con il matrimonio dei tuoi sogni, forse un giorno mi sarà possibile, quando il mondo sarà cambiato e la gente sarà meno _la gente_ , ma intanto--

– Blaine.

– Sì?

– Ho il _mio_ vestito, ho avuto la _mia_ marcia nuziale, composta e suonata dal mio musicista preferito, e ho te, sotto un arco di rose rosse. Cos’altro pensavi di poter aggiungere per rendere tutto _più_ perfetto per me di così?

– Oh, non so, paggi e damigelle che spargono petali?

– Avremmo rischiato di mangiarli e non ce lo saremmo mai perdonati?

– ... giusta osservazione. Comunque, visto che la situazione lo consente, ho pensato di essere più _creativo_ nella composizione delle promesse.

– Avrei trovato meravigliosamente divertente sentirmi dire di poterti amare finché morte non ci separi, però, lo confesso.

– Sarebbe stato uno spasso – aveva riso lui – Ma stai demolendo i miei faticosi tentativi di essere romantico, mio adorato.

– Faticosi? Per te?

– Ognuno ha i suoi momenti. Kurt – aveva proseguito, sollevandogli una mano e portandosela alle labbra – Con questa mano, dissiperò i tuoi affanni. Il tuo calice non sarà mai vuoto – aveva preso una coppa di cristallo, si era morso un polso e vi aveva lasciato scorrere il suo sangue finché la ferita non si era richiusa – perché io sarò il tuo vino – l’altro aveva la coppa e aveva bevuto, finché del sangue non era rimasto che il colore rosato a tingergli le labbra. Blaine aveva posato un istante la fronte contro la sua e, dopo avergli sfilato dalle mani il calice ormai vuoto, e gli aveva porto una candela, accesa – Con questa candela, illuminerò il tuo cammino nelle tenebre.

– Per ricordarmi che il fuoco non fa solo spavento? – aveva bisbigliato Kurt.

– Per ricordarti che il fuoco non fa solo spavento – gli aveva sorriso l’altro di rimando – E con questo anello – aveva proseguito, prendendo la mano sinistra di Kurt e facendo scivolare nell’anulare una vera d’oro estratta dalla tasca del panciotto – Ti chiedo di essere mio.

– Lo voglio.

– Sì?

– Sì.

– Guarda che il “per sempre”, nel nostro caso, dura piuttosto a lungo.

– Voglio ben sperarlo: mi hai appena messo un anello al dito, non penserai di potermi sfuggire proprio adesso.

Blaine era scoppiato a ridere, avvertendo finalmente la tensione lasciare le sue spalle – Ho impiegato qualche secolo a trovarti, l’abbandono del tetto coniugale è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri. Posso baciare lo sposo, adesso?

– Oh, te lo sei davvero guadagnato – aveva risposto Kurt, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre tentavo di scrivere questa cosa, la situazione era drammatica: continuavo a ripetere istericamente "io non so cosa sto facendo" e la cosa più drammatica era che nella mia testa stavo girando e sceneggiando la PARODIA della scena romantica che avrei dovuto scrivere.  
> Quindi adesso ve la beccate, così, per distruggere il fluff u.u
> 
> \- Con questa mano, dissiperò i tuoi affanni.  
> \- Nel senso che giuri di portare sempre tu le buste dello shopping, Blaine?  
> \- Il tuo calice non sarà mai vuoto  
> \- Quale calice?  
> \- Perché io sarò il tuo vino.  
> \- Blaine, tesoro, sono un vampiro, col vino che ci dovrei fare?  
> \- Con questa candel--  
> \- AAAAH!  
> \- Ok, ok, la metto più lontano!  
> \- Blaine, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!  
> \- Dicevo: con questa candela illuminerò il tuo cammino nelle tenebre.  
> \- Ma siamo vampiri, Blaine, stiamo così bene nelle tenebre, ci vediamo alla perfezione!  
> \- Con questo anello, io ti chiedo di essere mio.  
> \- Se nella liberatoria c'è scritto anche che posso portarti a dormire, perché chiaramente hai assunto sangue infetto di chissà chi e perciò stai delirando, è un sì. Ah, e anche perché ti amo, ovvio.


End file.
